The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bicycle brake assemblies, and more particularly to an assembly having a brake pad holder with interchangeably brake pads of different braking characteristics, the holder and brake pads having configurations resisting pad compression and pop-out due to wheel rim movement pressure on the pads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycles commonly have braking assemblies that grip the bicycle wheel rim in response to operator manipulation of brake levers. Such brake assemblies are generally mounted to the bicycle frame and include brake shoes that are movably mounted on caliper assemblies that bridge the rim. The brake shoes have a brake pad of friction material for abutting and frictionally engaging the rim for slowing or stopping of the bicycle. The majority of such brake pads are of a single material composition and have some form of design in the engaging surface, similar to the tread design of tires, to promote friction for a particular breaking condition, or for braking in general to stop the bicycle. In some prior art brake pads the composition is of such a friction material that cause the pads to squeal or chatter upon application, and in virtually all instances provide uneven wear of the brake pads at the point of engagement resulting in uneven application of force to the rim. Brake shoes having such pads have been generally rectangular in configuration with the fastening stud at the mid-point thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,958 issued to Richard C. Everett on 17 Sep. 1996, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,955 issued to Richard C. Everett on 27 Apr. 1999, show and describe bicycle brake pads having a partitioned unitary pad with at least two pads formed of dissimilar material, with the pad partitions configured for simultaneous engagement with the bicycle rim. Such brake pads are formed of different combinations of multi-rubber of elastomers instead of a single material composition to thus improve braking characteristics, such as wet or dry braking and/or to stop squealing and grabbing, with the same pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,396 issued to Lumpkin on 12 Jun. 2001 discloses an elongate brake pad holder having a plurality of removable pad segments axially positioned in the holder. A stay maintains the pads in a fixed position within the holder. No provision is made therein to provide restriction of pad compression and pad pull out, and thus pad stability, due to the wheel rim movement pressure on the pads.
Such devices are illustrative of the many and varied arrangements whereby attempts have been made to improve the braking of bicycles. However, the related art brake pads, and even brake assemblies, remain limited in braking characteristic variation and flexibility. For the foregoing reasons there is a need for a brake pad assembly having replaceable pads with dissimilar braking characteristics providing for braking variation and flexibility under different riding conditions with adequate provision for pad stability in the pad holder.
It is thus an aspect of the present invention to provide a new and improved bicycle braking assembly having interchangeable brake pads providing for braking variation and flexibility under different riding conditions.
It is another aspect of the invention to provide an improved bicycle brake assembly having a re-useable brake shoe, or holder, for receiving brake pads composed of different braking compounds that can be interchanged and rearranged within the shoe to provide variation in braking characteristics of the assembly.
It is also an aspect of the present invention to provide an bicycle brake assembly having replaceable pads of different braking compounds with adjacent pads having alternate overlapping and under-lapping ends such that when assembled within the holder an overlapping end is mated over an under-lapping end to deter pull out of the pads due to wheel rim movement pressure.
It is a further aspect of the invention to provide a unique bicycle brake holder having replaceable brake pads with dissimilar braking characteristics including a removable end cap providing increased resistance to pad compression, bulging, and pull out due to wheel rim pressure on the pads.
Other aspects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a reading of the specification, when taken in conjunction with the drawings, in which like reference numerals refer to like elements in the several views.